The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method for use in positioning a suture anchor in either soft or hard body tissue.
Surgeons utilize suture anchor inserters to position suture anchors in either soft body tissue or hard body tissue. Suture anchor inserters for positioning suture anchors in soft or hard body tissue are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,348; 5,464,426; and 5,549,630. During positioning of a suture anchor relative to body tissue, it is necessary to form an opening in the body tissue to receive the anchor. In addition, during positioning of the suture anchor relative to the body tissue, it is advantageous to be able to accurately position the anchor in a desired depth in the body tissue.
An apparatus which may be used to position a suture anchor relative to body tissue includes a tubular member. The tubular member is advantageously operable between a closed condition at least partially blocking a passage in the tubular member and an open condition in which the tubular member is ineffective to block the passage. By blocking the passage in the tubular member, entry of body tissue and/or other foreign matter into the passage is prevented.
In some embodiments of the invention, when the tubular member is in the closed condition, the leading end portion of the tubular member is contracted so as to be readily inserted into body tissue. A point at the contracted end of the tubular member facilitates piercing of body tissue.
Upon movement of a suture anchor through the end portion of the tubular member, a leading end portion of the anchor may apply force against the tubular member to effect operation of the tubular member from the closed condition to the open condition. Alternatively, a second member may be inserted into the tubular member along with the suture anchor. The second member applies force against an inner side surface of the tubular member to effect operation of the tubular member from the closed condition to the open condition.
In one specific embodiment of the invention, the tubular member includes a sheath which encloses a plurality of wires. A leading end portion of the sheath may be expanded by applying force against the wires with the anchor. A portion of the suture may be disposed between the wires.
Indicia may be provided on the outside of the tubular member to indicate the depth to which the tubular member has been inserted into body tissue. When indicia corresponding to a desired depth of insertion of the tubular member in the body tissue has been covered by the body tissue, the step of inserting the tubular member into body tissue is interrupted.